


Signless/Dualscar fight

by Nonami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anger, Fights, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:42:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonami/pseuds/Nonami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My first work on this site, im sorry if its bad. I made this for tumblr user toasty hat who had said she was craving a dualscar signless fight.  Sooo i hope this fills your craving. kthxbai</p>
            </blockquote>





	Signless/Dualscar fight

==> Be the mutant.  
(This is set in a dream bubble au kinda thingy so yeah)  
You sit on the bar stool, sipping your drink as agitation grew in the pit of your stomach. He was there. Sir douchebag mc fins. Mr fuck face. Dualscar, who could easily be your kismiesis. He was with a few of his fellow highblooded sailors. You know you shouldn't be so angry, everyone in this bar was already dead anyway. But still, it was in your nature to be angry when this man had culled so many innocent lowbloods, for fun. Either for fun or for mindfang, you didn't know. You took another swig of liquid confidence, swallowing the fire.

Dualscar stood and walked over to a fancy looking jade blood and began to black rom flirt with her, grabbing her wrists, complimenting her then insulting her, over and over. The jade blood began to flush, uncomfortable, not wanting the attention from the drunken highblood. She attempted to pull her arms away from him, they were beginning to bruise from his tight grasp. Dualscar snarled and pulled her closer. You just notice now how you are audibly growling and gripping your glass with such intensity that you feel that you will break the glass if you continue to grip it with such force. 

You stand, the anger growing and heating your blood to a boil. You walk over to him and the jade blood, walking slowly. Dualscar noticed you when you got close. "Sufferer." He said, letting the jade blood go. She fled and you watched her leave, nodding. "Y9o sack 9f shit. Y9u knew she didnt want anything t9 do with y9u but y9u c9ntinued to 6lack r9m flirt with her. Y9u kill f9r y9ur kismiesis yet y9u kn9w she d9esnt need anym9re dead 9n her hands, yet y9u cull in her name. I h9p-" Dualscar cuts you off. "Wwell arent you getting all wworked up and triggered, cutie pie." The nerve of this guy! He was flirting with you, the douche. "I d9nt need y9ur triggering flirts, Dualscar." You snarl.   
Dualscar seems put off by this. "Wwell." He scoffs. "I thought wwe had somefin babe." Fish puns? You snarl and throw a punch at his smug face. It connects, with a satisfying crunch. You step back as he holds his nose in pain, bit of purple liquid dripping out. He growls in pain, tilting his head up to keep the blood from dripping too far down his face. He stands and he's a bit taller than you. "I'm going to cull you, you mutant blooded piece of trash." He takes a swing at you and you step back, nearly falling over onto a fleeing blue blood.   
The alcohol fills your head, clouding it over along with your good judgement. "N9t if I cull y9u first, d9uche fins." You pounce on him, making him retreat and fall backwards onto the table he was just sitting at, salt shakers and spices falling and shattering as they crash to the floor. He roars, throwing you off.   
Your back hits the bar first, a spike of pain flowing up your spine. You stand, gathering yourself and you take off your cape, raising your fists in righteous anger. He flies at you and you sidestep and trip him, then slam his face into the bar. You grin in satisfaction, your pointed teeth shining with a bit of blood. He reaches up with one arm and shoves you enough to make you let go. He punches you, and pain blossoms up your left side. You cough a bit, the air knocked out of your lungs. Dualscar takes this chance and punches you in the face.   
You spit red and back up quickly, spitting out one of your teeth. His rings had cut into your face and now your shameful color covered half of your face like some kind of warpaint. You roar in anger, running at him and tackling him to the ground, punching him over and over. Purple blood seeped from his mouth and he shoved you off him. The bartender comes out from the back room with a gun, and looks around the wrecked bar until her eyes fall onto you two, covered in each others blood. 

"G3T 0UT Y0U FUCK3RS." She screamed at them, aiming the gun. You quickly gather yourself and run out of the bar, grabbing your cape before you leave. You look behind you to see the injured dualscar, bent over and vomiting up all the alcohol and blood his stomach contained. You feel a pang of guilt and you walk over to him. He looks up at you, pain and weakness showing across his face. "I'm sorry, signless. For evveryfin that just happened." 

 

You kick him in the nards and abscond as he falls over in pain.


End file.
